Finn's worst Nightmare
by i-like-trains123
Summary: What happens when Jake and the Enchiridion goes missing? Rated T to be safe because I don't know what will happen yet.
1. Where's Jake?

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction I have started please tell me what you think about it so far.**

It was a warm sunny morning in the land of Ooo, Finn was fighting the Ice King by himself because his brother Jake was sick and was unable to fight or do anything.

"Why wont you let me marry any princesses" yelled the Ice King.

"Because your old and evil!" replied Finn.

It was just a normal morning for Finn and Jake due to the fact that they save the day practically in their sleep, and this was not a different morning.

"Come on Ice King, I heard a princess call for help which one is it this time?" asked Finn calmly

"Its none of your business who I kidnapped, besides this one actually likes me" responded the Ice King nervously. There was something about the Ice King Finn never understood and that was how the Ice King kidnaps all these princesses and thinks that they actually like the Ice King.

"Enough!" Finn shouted "Just give us the princess so we can go home and have lunch."

"I will never give up the princess!" Responded the Ice King

Finn had enough, he ran up to the Ice King and punched him as hard as he could right on the end of the Ice Kings nose.

"Ow my nose, fine you can have the princess I don't want her anyway." lied the Ice King

Ice King released the princess which turned out to be Wildberry princess.

"Are you okay Wildberry princess?" asked Finn.

"Yes I'm okay, thank you Finn." replied Wildberry princess happily

"That's good. Anyway I need to go back home and see how Jake is feeling cya later."

Off Finn walked to his tree house. Finn began to think about the last time Jake was sick "looks like I have to go and find a new story for Jake." Finn thought to himself "If I get sick again I am not going to be happy." Thought Finn.

Finn made it back to the tree house and shouted "Jake? Jake are you awake?"

No answer. "Hmm must be sleeping." said Finn to himself.

Finn climbed the ladder to see if Jake was sleeping but Jake wasn't in his bed. Something was not right. Finn looked around for clues to find where Jake was but he could not find a thing. "I know ill have a look in the Enchiridion!" Thought Finn.

He tried looking for that too but it was nowhere to be found. Two important things in his life was missing.

**I will start writing the next chapter soon thanks for reading chapter one.**


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Hey sorry if this second chapter is quite short but i did try my best on working on it enjoy!**

Finn sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, he didn't know what was going on, it was all going great, he save Wildberry princess, defeated the Ice King and all in time for lunch but now Jake was missing he realised that his day had only begun and the real adventure was just about to begin!

Finn stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed food and what ever drinks he could find, he then grabbed his backpack and put it all in there. He put on the bag and grabbed his sword and ran out of his tree house into the open grasslands in where his tree house is in. He looked around for a while thinking what he was going to do.

"There's only one person I can ask for help." Finn thought.

Finn started to run until he found a cave. Inside the cave there was a small house on the lake inside the cave. He walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Marceline the Vampire Queen was on the other side of the door.

Marceline has light blue-grey skin and long black hair with bite marks on her neck, she was also hovering over the ground with her knees bent a little bit.

"Hey Finn what's up?" asked Marceline

"Jake has gone missing!" Finn replied breathlessly

"Are you sure he is just hiding?" Marceline wandered.

"No because the Enchiridion is missing too." Finn replied

"Oh well we better get looking for clues then." said Marceline

Marceline grabbed her axe bass and her umbrella and then floated out her house. Finn followed her while worrying about Jake he thought that he could find the same day but his gut feeling was that it wasn't going to be that easy.

**So the adventure begins for Finn and Marceline more will happen next chapter cya!**


	3. The Evil Plan!

**Sorry this is a short chapter i just wanted to get another one out about Jake.**

Jake awoke in a empty dark room. He lay there confused, how did he get there? Why is he there? And where's Finn? Jake heard distant foot steps "Finn, is that you?" Jake called out. No answer.

"Come on Finn stop messing around!" Jake shouted "This is not funny I'm really sick" Jake coughed. He felt light headed and cold. The footsteps drew louder as they came closer. "Who is this!" Jake yelled. "Ice King?" Jake was desperate to know who it was. Jake could see a distant figure in the dark room, he tried to make out who it could be, he looked long and hard to try and make out the figure.

"Ahh Jake we have been expecting you to wake up." said the eager voice.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jake demanded.

"Oh in good time Jake the Dog, in good time." the eager voice laughed very coldly.

"What do you want with me?" Jake pleaded.

"You will see, you and Finn the Human will both see!" the voice drew louder as the footsteps became deafening.

Jake could make out the figure it was a tall wide man who had a small head, he swiftly swept into the light and Jake realised who he was.

"You're the... The..." Jake gasped

"The king of the gnomes!" Interrupted the man. "And once Finn the Human comes to save you we will finally have him to power our machine so we can be on top!"

"No you can't!" Jake coughed

"Oh but I will!" The king of the gnomes laughed!

**That's all for chapter 3 thanks for reading ill cya all with a new chapter soon!**


	4. More help is needed!

Finn and Marceline were heading through a dark forest when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What is that?" Finn whispered quietly while readying his sword which was made from demon blood.

"I don't know, let me check it out." Responded Marceline as she lazily floated towards the bush.

She grabbed a stick and started poking at the bush, a fox cub rolled out and ran away very quickly.

"Oh that's all it was." Laughed Finn. Marceline just sighed and started strumming at her axe bass.

"So where we heading?" Asked Marceline.

"I don't know I found no clues or anything about where Jake has disappeared to." Finn replied.

"Well we could go ask Bonnibel." Suggested Marceline.

"Uhm. Sure" Responed Finn.

"Okay I know a quick way there." Marceline said, she then picked Finn up and started rising higher and higher in the air and floated in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. In a matter of minutes there were at the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"See I told you I knew a fast way." Bragged Marceline as she put Finn on the ground.

"Yeah but your a vampire so you can float." Responded Finn

"Yeah, I bet you want to be one." Said Marceline as she stuck her snake shaped tongue out at Finn "Anyway go and get Bonnible, ill wait out here because I don't think she will be too happy seeing me here."

"Okay, ill be back soon." Finn said as he rushed off to the castle, as Finn reached the castle he saw Peppermint Butler.

"Hello there Finn." Peppermint Butler said very politely.

"Hey there Peppermint Butler, have you seen Princess Bubblegum around?" Finn asked quickly.

"Why yes I have Finn, right this way." Peppermint Butler led Finn to Princess Bubblegums lab where she was doing an experiment with more of the zombie candy flesh she has.

"Your majesty, Finn the Human is here to see you." Peppermint Butler announced.

"Thank you Peppermint Butler." PB said "So what's up Finn?" PB asked.

"I need your help." Finn replied.

"Oh what with?" PB asked.

So Finn began his story about how he was fighting the Ice King while Jake was sick and when he got home that Jake and the Enchairidian were both gone.

"Oh my that is serious, okay I will come and help you find Jake." Pb said while following Finn out of her lab.

As soon as PB saw Marceline her expression on her face dropped.

"What are you doing here Marceline?" PB demanded.

"Hello Bonnibel, I'm just helping Finn here find his brother same as you, I figured we might need your help doing this so I took Finn to you, why are you so unhappy to see me?" Marceline asked.

"Oh never mind lets just go." PB insisted.

"Sure thing" Marceline said.


End file.
